


拍爱会所

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233
Relationships: Chen Linong/Lin Yanjun
Kudos: 11





	拍爱会所

闹钟响了足足有2分钟之久，林彦俊终于不耐烦地掀开被子把闹钟按掉后继续蒙着脑袋卷着被子睡觉。

刚陷入睡意10秒不到手机又响了起来，林彦俊生气的踢开被子。

“不是关了闹钟了怎么还响个不停，这什么破手机啊。”起床气很大的林彦俊坐起来骂骂咧咧，为了让房间里刺耳的声音停止他一把抓过手机并打算关机，但一看这次并不是闹钟而是来电提醒的时候，林彦俊瞬间醒了过来。

恩，他的担当编辑打来的。

会给自己的编辑设置和闹铃一样的提示音，可见林彦俊有多怕见到编辑了。不过这个世界上有不怕编辑的作者吗，怕是无。

就在犹豫要不要接电话的十几秒里，铃声停止了。林彦俊松了一口气，默默地将来电提示改为静音，再双手恭敬的将手机远远推走，然后摸着自己扑通扑通狂跳的心脏，把前面踢走的被子捡回来，给自己盖好，当做先前的一切都不存在，什么都没有发生过。

噔，噔，噔，木质地板加重了脚步声，这让睡在榻榻米上的林彦俊很难不注意，但他依旧选择闭着眼睛。

“林彦俊！差不多可以了啊！”秦任杰一把掀开林彦俊的被子，把他拎了起来。

林彦俊跪坐在桌边，低着头不敢说话，而对面的秦编辑抄着双手，气不打一处来。

“你自己说吧，什么时候交稿。”把倒扣着的茶杯翻了个身，给自己倒了杯茶，稍微降降火，秦任杰安抚自己消消气，毕竟气坏身子无人替。

其实秦编辑也不是很想跟林彦俊发脾气的，从林彦俊18岁开始写小说的时候就是他在做负责人，一直到今年林彦俊24了。这6年里林彦俊一次都没有提过要换编辑，大红的时候人家没有嫌弃自己是个小编辑，现在他陷入低谷的时候自己也应该帮助他走出困境才是。

也不知道是市场不景气还是林彦俊真的江才郎尽。身为色情小说家的林彦俊在刚出道的时候，因正处于青春期对性充满着无数新奇幻想，第一本小说出版后就在色情小说界里拥有了不小的名气，在这之后趁热打铁写了几本小说也都十分畅销。

或许一开始林彦俊确实是抱着兴趣来创作的，但第一本小说出版后获得的反响，成为了他的动力，也成为了他的一份压力。为了可以将色情部分描写的更加真实，他抱着学术的心态观看了不少的作品，并从中进行分析，甚至会给每一部作品写观后感。

这样认真努力的年轻人让秦编辑刮目相看。

跪坐着久了脚有点发麻，林彦俊换了个坐姿，但依旧低着头，叹着气，十分无奈的说：“我不知道，我什么都写不出来，大脑一片空白，我觉得我可能到此为止了吧，真不好意思啊秦哥，要不，你以后负责别的作家吧。”

在这一年里，林彦俊的风评逐步下滑。虽仍有不少死忠，但不好的声音也多了起来，他以前也偶尔会看一些读者的评论。林彦俊成名虽早，但却活的明白，他清楚的知道粉丝都是只会夸自己的，真的想要改进自己的不足，还得去看那些不好的评论才行。

人在过的顺风顺水的时候，面对一些不好的评价，是比较好消化的，毕竟这不会影响到什么，日子过的还是很好的。当人处在逆风时，是否能够消化掉负面评论，这完全得看个人了，并不是所有的人都可以逆风翻盘，浴火重生的，更多人可能是从此以后就一蹶不起。

秦编辑跟了林彦俊那么多年，心里早已把林彦俊当做自己亲弟弟一般，他不想林彦俊才24岁就这样陷入低谷从此以后过上灰色的人生。

可是他想想又有点可惜又有点无奈，毕竟网上那些负面评价，说的也不全无道理。

哎，林彦俊作为一个色情小说作家，本人却是守身如玉24年，为了创作兢兢业业，仍旧是小处男一枚。

因为并没有性经验，所以他的小说描写大多都是靠自己的幻想以及动作片的参考，在年少时因为他的幻想足够新奇，足以吸引观众的注意力。但那么多年过去了，总是吃点心的人也是会有吃腻味的一天，会想要尝点荤腥，可林彦俊能端出来的依旧只是好吃的点心，也是难怪负面的评价越来越多。

这一看就是处男写出来的文啊。”  
“作者是不是只看过小黄片没做过爱啊，写的好假，不过够欢乐，哈哈。”  
“地摊本~”

秦编辑拍了拍林彦俊的肩，安抚他：“小林，写不出来没关系的，写小说嘛，都会遇到瓶颈的时候。要是写累了，就休息一段时间，出去走走，找找灵感。这个你拿着，我觉得会对你有帮助。”说着往林彦俊手里塞了一张卡片。

“下周你就生日了，稍微放放假，你说你这几年，也都没怎么好好休息过，年轻人哪有这样过日子的呀，给自己喘口气，好好过个生日，出去玩一玩，我下个月再来看你啊。”秦编辑临走前不放心，又叮嘱了林彦俊几句。

林彦俊手里拿着秦编辑塞给自己卡片，低头看了看卡片上印的地址，又抬头看了看门牌号。

恩，没有走错。

今天是林彦俊正式迈入24岁的日子，本命年这天，他起了个老早。先是给家里打了个电话，给自己煮了一碗丰富的长寿面，然后打算把家里面打扫一下，就算完成了生日任务。就在前几天秦编辑来家里的时候，他说的其实都是心里话，最近打算把手头上的小说写完后就封笔了。

当他把大衣拿到院子里准备晒一晒的时候，从大衣口袋里掉出一张东西。林彦俊捡起来，这才想起来那天秦编辑塞给自己的“小卡片”。

创造需要灵感，这两者靠的是缘分，林彦俊偏偏是一个很信命的人，他觉得这个卡片既然掉了出来，那么就是命运在指引，让他去看一看。

但这个拍爱会所和他想的有点不太一样，门口没有前台，而是摆了个自动贩卖机一样的机器，上面有很多选项，选定选项后，系统根据你的选填信息，定制复合你的服务内容。付款完成后，机器出货口会吐出一张磁卡，卡片上有对应的房间号。

“这个拍卖会所怎么有点不太一样，像是什么奇怪的地方……”林彦俊拿着卡片嘀嘀咕咕，但想到是认识多年的秦编辑介绍来的，那应该不会是什么怪地方吧，也许是自己不经常出门，所以对外面的世界不太了解所以疑神疑鬼了。他拍拍自己脸蛋，已经24岁了，不要缩手缩脚了，勇敢一点。

“滴。”林彦俊刷开了房间，房间内的装饰和ktv房并没有什么两样，只是大门不是透明的，也是为了保护客人的隐私。看着房间似乎没有什么问题后，林彦俊就规规矩矩的坐在沙发上，等待着后面会有什么样的服务。

等陈立农拿着酒和酒杯走进房间的时候看到的是规规矩矩坐在沙发上的人，屁股都只坐了一半。他忍不住扑哧笑了出来，规规矩矩坐着的人听到笑声抬抬头。

“你好，我的老板，今晚你需要什么样的爱呢。”陈立农拿着酒在林彦俊的身边坐下，拿开瓶器把酒打开。“系统上显示你今天是生日，所以特地带了酒，庆祝一下。”其实这也是店里的一种服务手段，对于一些内向的客人，稍微给他一杯酒，即可壮胆，也可以避免两个人没有话说的尴尬。

拍爱会所即使拍卖会所，但又不卖实际的物品，贩卖的是爱。有的人因为家人不在身边，渴望父母爱，那么在这里，你可以买到父母爱。也有的人，因为是独生女，没有体验过兄弟姐妹爱，那么在这里，你也可以买到兄弟姐妹爱。只要你想，拍爱会所就会提供给你想要的爱，在这里，爱可以用金钱来衡量，在这里，我们既贩卖爱，也贩卖的也是生活的希望。众多都市人在结束了疲惫工作之后，来到拍爱会所，收获足够多的爱，生活也可以继续下去。

完全被套路的林彦俊被陈立农哄着喝了三杯酒下肚后，胆子大了起来。陈立农问什么，他就回答什么，十分乖顺，再加上林彦俊的长相又很好，让陈立农十分愿意与他亲近。

从林彦俊的回答中，陈立农大概了解了他的情况，然后用手掌心托着已经有点晕乎乎的人的下巴，逗小狗一样问：“那你现在这样的情况，跑到我们会所来，是想要什么呢？”

“嗝，我，我也不知道，秦编辑让我到这里来看看，我就，就，来了。”  
喝了点酒，林彦俊胆子也大了起来，拍开陈立农的手：“再说了，我想要的爱，你也，你也，给不了哇。”  
“哦？给不了？那你说说，你想要什么爱呢？我听听呢。”  
“我，我想要性爱！嗝……”林处男的思路早已经十八个弯了。  
“好啊，这有什么难的。”陈立农听完林彦俊的酒后疯话，倒也想和他玩一玩，其实拍爱会所，是很正经的会所，是不卖身的，但今天陈立农不知道怎么了，可能是看到24岁还保持着处男，况且是色情小说作者，觉得十分稀奇，就答应了下来。

“都说实践出真知，小作家，你想好了？”也没打算等酒鬼回答，陈立农直接捏着林彦俊的下巴吻了过去。

国宝级别黄金单身汉连女孩子小手都没拉过，在24岁这年忽然就跟人吻上了，还是个男人，见面时间没到30分钟的男人，这个认知让林彦俊的酒醒了三分。但潜意识里，他还以为拍爱会所，就是，就是那种类型的会所，而且他今天不就是来解决问题的么？既然追求刺激，那就贯彻到底，一不做二不休，他的手也一点一点攀着陈立农的肩，用拙劣的吻技回吻了过去。

好在林彦俊是个好学的学生，凭借着平时为了书写而观看的影片中学习到的接吻知识，很快就找到了技巧。他忽然觉得当下有一些奇妙，对于接吻的感觉有一点惊喜，其实他在观看影片的过程中，时而觉得这种和他人互相交换口水的行为有点恶心。可现在他正在和第一次见面的人接吻，不知道是不是刚才一起喝了酒的关系，这个带着百利甜酒味道的吻，林彦俊并感到不反感。

一吻结束，两个人鼻尖顶着小口的喘着气，陈立农轻声问：“感觉怎么样，初吻。”被提醒是初吻的林彦俊脸上微红：“还，还不错啊，那你感觉，怎么样？”不甘示弱的反问，仿佛再等着陈立农夸自己，尽管是第一次，但亲起来感觉还不错哦。

像是看出林彦俊心思一样，陈立农刮了一下他的鼻子：“橘子味的。”然后快速在他唇上啄了一下。

被亲的人很快就反应过来了，脸上的红瞬间蔓延到耳朵根。

这是自己护唇啫喱的味道！

大脑当机的间隙，林彦俊的裤子被解开了，先前接吻的时候，两个人的那处就已经有了点反应，这时再被陈立农伸手一摸，很快就立了起来。意识到陈立农在做什么的时候，林彦俊身体都僵硬了，都不知道应该先害羞还是先拒绝。

可现在又有什么拒绝的必要呢？都走到这一步了。

没什么经验的小作家在陈立农的几番套弄下就哼哼着要射了。秉持着顾客就是上帝的原则，为了给顾客最好的服务，给顾客的第一次留下美好的体验与回忆，陈立农用拇指堵住了小孔，不让过早的射精：“别那么早，再享受一会儿，给我说说是什么体验。”

“我，我干嘛告诉你是什么体验。”林彦俊扭着身子想要挣脱，奈何命根子在人手里，自己又能逃到哪里去。  
“那可不能这样说，我总得晓得客人对我的服务评价如何，而且我这也是为先生的学术献身了。当然要知道小橘作家的感想是什么，会往书里怎么写我们这一段。”语气是漫不经心，可手上却还捏着人家的要害之处。  
“手掌的大小，温度，都和我的不同，力道也，恩，很舒服，想要接吻，想要一边被你亲，一边帮我打出来。”刚说完，陈立农就把林彦俊压到在沙发上，用力的吻着林彦俊，手上继续着刚才的套弄，因为中途被打断了一回，想再要找回射精的感觉会有一点久。

陈立农的吻逐渐往下，他解开林彦俊上衣扣子，隔着衬衫亲吻林彦俊的胸口。

“小橘作家，借你一个东西。”陈立农伸手摸进林彦俊上衣口袋，摸出一只护唇啫喱来，在先前接吻的时候他就感觉到胸口这边有个东西压着。陈立农往自己嘴唇上抹了点护唇啫喱，又将林彦俊的裤子剥离。

他把刚才那只橘子味的护唇啫喱挤在手指上，涂抹在后穴。受到刺激的林彦俊倒吸了一口冷气，抓住陈立农的手臂问：“这是，这是在干什么。”被迫停止手上的工作，陈立农歪着头看林彦俊：“扩张啊，不然等下怕你受不了。”“所以我是下面那个？为什么？”“你不是处男吗？我怕你第一次怼不进去，现在先让你学着点。”

被陈立农的理由给说服，确实，如果第一次让自己来，可能会弄巧成拙，不如就老实享受吧。陈立农看小作家也不再抗拒，便继续手上的工作，将手指探入生涩的后穴里进行开拓，偶尔润滑不够的时候，还会把手指伸出来继续挤护唇啫喱。最后可以进入三根手指的时候，护唇啫喱已经被挤压扁，丢在一边了。

陈立农撸了两把柱身就直接捅进润滑好的后穴里，护唇啫喱的滋润度很高，用来做润滑效果很不错。但怎么说也是头一回，林彦俊还是有点紧张，额头也冒了薄薄一层汗，眉头紧皱着。

伴随着缓慢的抽插，陈立农听着身下人偶尔会冒出几句闷哼。

但所有身后的不适应，在前段得到那只略高于自己体温大手的套弄后，也缓解了不少生理上的压力。

快要到高潮的时候，林彦俊的意识仿佛飘向了上空，开启了上帝视角，像平时看着影像里纠缠的两个人一样，此刻正注视着与人纠缠的自己。大脑有一瞬间的空白，他不明白这种感觉应该怎么形容，但在那一刻他忽然懂得了为什么人们愿意沉迷此事，也明白了自己在小说里的描写缺少了什么。

射精过后他恋恋不舍的搂住陈立农与他接吻，试图将方才高潮过后的快乐延长。

把粘人的小作家抱在自己腿上，拍了拍他的屁股：“小作家，要不你自己动动，这样你自己也好找找感觉，便于你的创作。”林彦俊听话的抬着腰上下扭动着，而陈立农则解放双手，在一旁拿了烟盒，抽了一支烟点上，吞云吐雾的享受着。

陈立农抽的是万宝路薄荷味的烟，这个烟抽起来不太有苦味，入口是清凉的感觉，吸到喉咙里十分舒服，也很适合提神。林彦俊平时熬夜写作需要提神的时候就会抽，不过没什么瘾，一个月能抽掉一包就很不错了。

“我也……恩……抽的这个烟。”林彦俊扒着陈立农点烟的姿势，也吸了一口，一边做一边抽烟，喉咙里是清凉的感觉，而下身是火辣辣的感觉，可真是上头

两人你一口我一口，一支烟很快被他们抽完。陈立农把烟头按在烟灰缸后又重新拿回主导权，把林彦俊压在身下，狠狠的操弄了几十下，那穴肉紧紧的吸附着火热的柱身，肉壁似乎都能感受到柱身上一根根突起的青筋。因为没有戴套的关系，所以陈立农在射精前还残存了一份理智，他喘着粗气拔了出来，涨红的肉柱上还带着两个人体液，握在手心里快速地撸动了两下，最后喷在了林彦俊的大腿上。

完事之后陈立农还不忘拿纸巾给林彦俊擦了擦，顺便也留了自己的电话号码以及住址给林彦俊，并在纸条的底部还写了一句生日快乐，恭喜处男毕业。把纸条折好塞给林彦俊的时候说有需要的话还可以来找自己，但是记得买好避孕套，还加了一句“如果没有足够多的护唇啫喱的话，记得再买一支润滑。”

那一夜情一样的初夜过后，林彦俊回到家中，顿时思路如泉涌般抱着电脑写了两天两夜，总算在截稿前完成了更新，并及时发送给秦编辑。在那之后，林彦俊便时不时的会抱着电脑跑去陈立农家里写小说，和陈立农说是在这里比较容易有灵感，但没和陈立农说的是，因为自己每次看到他都会脑补一些那方面的事情，那之后就创作的十分顺畅。

几次三番之后陈立农也知道了林彦俊的小心思，还让林彦俊在床上撅着屁股，人趴着，一边被自己操，一边让他写作，美名其曰工作娱乐两不误，要趁着灵感没流走，牢牢抓住才行。完了还要检查，如果有错别字，就压着再做一回。

林彦俊的书在陈立农的“帮助”下很快就完成了，在准备下一本书之前，他打包了自己的行李打算就这么住到陈立农家里去。

这天陈立农回到家，看到家门口放了个行李箱，林彦俊抱着电脑坐在箱子上等他回家，看到陈立农回来后从背后摸出一束玫瑰。

“陈先生，鄙人不才，能否邀你走进我的人生，和我谈一场恋爱呢。”

有的人没谈过恋爱，可一谈就是一辈子。

番外

秦编辑周末去表弟家吃饭的时候见到自己负责的编辑也在，很是惊讶。就连林彦俊也吃了一惊，怎么编辑催稿催到男朋友家里来了。

原来当初陈立农和秦编辑说自己现在在一家会所做工程师，工作内容还算简单，主要就是负责门口那台接待机器的维护，正巧林彦俊来的那天系统出了一些故障，没有成功匹配，但他在后台看到林彦俊的资料后，想到是自己表哥负责的作家，就决定出台，由自己亲自接待。

结果这一接待，最后还把人接到家里来了。


End file.
